Angel From Afar
by iloveromance
Summary: Elated when Daphne accepts his offer to accompany him to the ballet of "Swan Lake", Niles hopes a night with his angel will soothe his broken heart. But a serious mishap threatens their magical evening.
1. Chapter 1

Niles sighed, unable to concentrate on his reading. Instead, his mind was filled with memories from the previous evening.

He had to admit that when he'd gone to his colleague's party, he wasn't looking for romance of any sort. After all, his history in that department had been less than stellar.

And with Maris out of his life, he was content to be a carefree bachelor for the time being.

Of course there was no denying that the object of his desire was never far from his thoughts, but he realized that he'd simply have to face reality. She'd never love him the way he loved her.

So when he saw Robin standing alone that night, he forced himself to strike up a conversation. To his amazement they hit it off right away, and he found himself in a full fledged relationship. And he was finally able to say that he was truly happy.

Suddenly the phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Niles Crane here. Oh, Robin! I was just thinking about you! I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed having dinner with you last night! Yes, the restaurant was wonderful. I'll definitely recommend it to Frasier!"

"Now I know you hate surprises, but I couldn't help myself. I know we've only been going out for a few months but I have tickets for... Wait... what are you saying?"

There was a long pause as he listened intently.

"But Robin, I thought... Oh... I see... No... I suppose you're right. I was just... optimistic. I'll be all right. You too, Robin. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone, fully aware of his trembling fingers and the lump in his throat. As he glanced sadly at the envelope in his hand, he thought about the wonderful moments he'd experienced in the last few months and how he'd hoped for so many more.

Now all that was left was a handful of painful memories.

So much for happiness.

But he shouldn't have been surprised. As with all good things that came his way, this too turned out to be short lived.

With a sigh he returned his attention to his reading, knowing full well that his thoughts wouldn't be on the story printed between the pages.

Instead, all he could think about was his broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Crane, how nice to see you!"

Niles smiled at the angelic vision before him, amazed at how the mere sight of someone so beautiful could soothe his aching heart.

"Hello, Daphne. Is Frasier around?"

"Yes, he's on the phone, but I know he'll be happy to see you."

Niles touched the smooth white envelope in his pocket. "Ah, indeed he will. I have something he's sure to love."

"What's that, Niles?"

Niles turned and smiled with relief upon seeing his brother.

"Hello, Frasier. I'm glad you're home. I have a surprise for you."

"Well don't beat around the bush, let's see this surprise of yours!"

Niles reached into his pocket and removed the envelope. "I have in my hand two tickets to an exclusive sold-out performance of _Swan Lake_ at McCaw Hall."

Daphne's hand went to her heart and she sighed dreamily.

"_Swan Lake_... Oh, I've always wanted to see that! It's such a beautiful story; romantic, intriguing... reminds me of a romance novel I once read. There was this princess and she was very sad until one day-."

"Thanks for the recap, Daphne." Frasier interrupted, ignoring the annoyed look on her face as he opened the envelope and looked at the tickets.

"Niles, this is very generous of you, but wouldn't you rather go with Robin? The way you two have been seeing each other so frequently, I figured you'd want to spend the evening with her."

Niles sighed, unable to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Frasier asked.

"No... Actually I have some news. Robin and I broke up."

Daphne gasped in surprise at Niles confession and Frasier looked equally as stunned.

"Oh, Niles... I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure, Frasier. One minute I'm telling her how much I enjoyed the wonderful dinner we shared last night and ! I simply must tell you about this amazing restaurant. The chef is a renowned-."

Frasier put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Niles... You're stalling. What happened?"

Niles swallowed hard. "Well I was just about to tell her about getting these tickets. I know how much she loves the ballet, and she tells me that she's been doing a lot of thinking and that she doesn't think we're compatible."

"That's preposterous!" Frasier yelled. "You two were perfect for each other!"

Niles smiled sadly. "Thank you, Frasier and I suppose you're right. But at any rate, the tickets are yours. I hope you enjoy them."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness but I'm afraid I have plans on Saturday night. I'm taking Cecilia Woods to dinner and drinks at the Starlight Room."

Niles eyebrows rose. "The Starlight Room? How on Earth did you manage to get reservations there? I've been trying for months, but every time I would call they were completely booked up. I thought Robin would love-."

He stopped suddenly, remembering that Robin was no longer a part of his life. And his heart began to ache once more.

"Well you know how we Crane boys are!" Frasier said. "Nothing but the best!"

"Yes, absolutely. That's wonderful Frasier." Niles said. "I'm so glad you've found someone special."

Frasier gasped in horror. "Oh dear God, what was I thinking? I'm so sorry, Niles. Listen to me, carrying on like some... gloating fool when you've just had your heart broken."

"It's all right." Niles said. "I suppose someone in my building could use these tickets. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Against Frasier and Daphne's protests, Niles made his way to the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne hurried to catch up with Niles. "Please don't leave Dr. Crane! I was just about to make some hot scones for your father and we'd love for you to join us." Daphne said.

"Yes, by all means!" Frasier said. "In fact, I have a brand new bottle of wine that was highly recommended and I could certainly use some help in giving it a try!"

"That's very kind of you, Daphne... Frasier, but I don't think I have much of an appetite for food or wine at the moment. I certainly wouldn't be a very good judge of fine wine. Obviously I'm not well-versed when it comes to women, either. Actually I think I need to be alone. Goodnight."

As he turned to leave he heard the angelic voice.

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

She smiled and pulled him into the warmest hug he'd ever received.

"I'm so sorry. I know you really cared for her."

He sighed, inhaling the scent of lavender and vanilla that wafted under his nose.

"Thank you, Daphne."

Her cheek rested against her shoulder and he wished he could stay like this forever. He wanted to, so badly.

But this was wrong.

Reluctantly he pulled away and smiled. "Well, I should probably be going."

"Take care, Dr. Crane. And call if you need anything."

"I will, Daphne. Thank you."

He smiled at Frasier and Daphne as he left the condo. He'd no sooner reached the elevator when he turned and crossed the hall, knocking lightly on the door. He could hear footsteps and the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, Dr. Crane. Is something wrong?"

He'd only seen her seconds earlier, but the mere sight of Daphne gave his heart a collective leap inside of his chest.

"Daphne..." he sighed.

She took his hand. "I know you're hurting. And if you need to talk, I'm sure your brother would be happy to-."

"Actually Daphne, I was just thinking... I have these tickets and I hate for them to go to waste. I mean, at this late date, I hardly think I'll be able to find someone who can use them."

"That's a shame. But I'm sure you'll find someone. I mean, who can resist _Swan Lake_?"

Niles swallowed hard. "Daphne, would you like to accompany me to the ballet on Saturday? I know it's a bit foreword but I'd be so honored if-."

"I'd love to."

Niles was so stunned he could hardly speak and for a minute he could only stare into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

"Um... Yes... I'm fine. So... I'll pick you up at 7?"

Daphne's smile made his heart sing.

"I'm looking foreword to it. I can't tell you how touched I am that you thought of me."

_I'm always thinking of you._ Niles replied silently.

Daphne leaned foreword and kissed him on the cheek, making his heart beat faster.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I'll see you on Saturday night."

As Niles returned to his car, he felt happier than he ever thought possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne was incredibly nervous as she looked in the mirror one last time, making sure that her appearance was appropriate. She'd never been to a real ballet before; only those that were performed by the local schools or recreational clubs in Manchester.

She'd seen _Swan Lake_ on television when she was a girl and she'd begged her father to take her to a real production. But he flatly refused, saying that ballet dancing was a complete waste of time.

Her dreams of seeing a real ballet on stage crushed, she'd run into her room and collapsed onto her bed in tears.

But now, so many years later... the sweetest man she'd ever known was about to make her dream come true.

She looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. And he'd be here any minute.

But why on earth was she so nervous? He was just a friend and she was sure that he'd only asked her out of kindness.

It just didn't seem fair; going out for what would surely be a wonderful evening when Dr. Crane was hurting so badly.

But she hoped that he wouldn't be thinking about that tonight. If only she could find a way to make him happy again. He truly deserved all the happiness in the world.

Before she could think another thought, the doorbell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne was grateful that neither Frasier nor Martin was at home. She was nervous enough as it is. And although she knew that the elder Dr. Crane would be grateful to her for accompanying Niles to the ballet, it was purely because he cared for his brother.

Otherwise she knew that he would be completely against it. But he had nothing to worry about. She and Niles were just friends and that's what they'd always be.

With a trembling hand she reached out and opened the door, almost melting at the sight of him.

"Wow!" Niles said, looking her up and down.

His boyish grin made her laugh.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, that's what you said the last time I wore this dress. I know I shouldn't have worn the same thing that I wore to the Snow Ball but I spent so much money on it and it seemed like such a shame to let it hang in me closet and-"

"You're beautiful."

She blushed deeply. "Dr. Crane..."

"No, I mean it. You're stunning."

"Thank you, but you're being much too kind. And look at you! So handsome in your tuxedo!"

"Thank you Daphne. Shall we go?"

She smiled and took his hand. "I can hardly wait."


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne gasped in surprise as they crossed the street and the breathtaking McCaw Hall came into view.

"Oh, Dr. Crane what a beautiful sight!"

"It certainly is." Niles said, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Once more Daphne blushed. "Dr. Crane... You're being much too kind."

He led her into the performance hall and like two fish swimming upstream; they made their way through the crowd that was pouring into the building.

"Oh my! It seems we weren't the only ones who want to see _Swan Lake_." Daphne observed.

"There must be 500 people here!" Niles observed "These tickets are supposed to be for an _exclusive_ performance! Why, I think I've been lied to! I'm so sorry, Daphne. I had no idea-."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. We'll have a wonderful time."

Daphne took Niles hand and he led her through the sea of patrons until they came to the usher.

"Dr. Crane, how nice to see you again!" the dark haired man said with a smile.

"Thank you, Michael. It's nice to see you too." Niles said politely.

"Who's the beautiful woman?"

Daphne could feel her cheeks reddening even further as Niles turned to her, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"This is Daphne Moon. She's my father's physical therapist and m-my-."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm a very close friend of Dr. Crane's." Daphne said extending her hand.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you as well, Ms. Moon." Michael said, placing a kiss on her hand.

Daphne couldn't help noticing how quickly Niles looked away. Why it was almost as though he were jealous.

But that was ridiculous. Dr. Crane would never-.

Quickly she pushed the thought from her mind.

"All right, Dr. Crane. You'll be in the Orchestra section. Row L, Seat 7."

"Wonderful!" Niles exclaimed. "Daphne, we'll have an excellent view of the stage!"

"Have a nice time, Dr. Crane... Ms. Moon." Michael said with a smile.

Daphne took Niles' arm and they walked down the aisle until they came to Row L.

Carefully they made their way through the tiny space in front of the seat, stopping at Seat 7.

"Oh Dr. Crane, this is so excitin'! Me first real ballet and-oh!"

She stopped suddenly to find that her seat was occupied.

"Excuse me; I believe you're in me seat." She said as sweetly as possible to the elderly gruff-looking man sitting in Seat 8.

As expected, the man glared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry but this is me seat, right next to Dr. Crane."

"I think you're mistaken! I've had these tickets for months, and I specifically requested Seats 8 and 9 for myself and my wife. They're some of the most coveted seats in this theatre!"

"But Dr. Crane has two ticket and-."

"Let me see those!" The man said.

Daphne took the tickets from Niles and showed them to the man, who forcefully snatched them away.

"See? Right there! Row L, Seat-."

To her dismay, the man laughed at her in a mocking tone.

"What's so amusing about you bein in me seat?" Daphne demanded.

"Well for one thing, this isn't even your seat!" the man said.

"I beg your pardon! It most certainly is!" Niles protested.

"I don't think so." The man said.

"Well, we'll just see about that!" Niles said angrily.

"Don't be so sure!" The man retorted.

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. It's no big-."

"No, Daphne. Now, I'm sorry to make such a scene but I refuse to be patronized by this man. Clearly he's mistakenly sat in the wrong seat!"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Daphne was grateful when the usher appeared.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked, a little too sternly for someone whose job was to help the theatre guests find their seats.

"There certainly is!" Niles yelled. "This man has stolen Daphne's seat!"

"I most certainly did not!" The man yelled back. "Clearly this woman isn't familiar with this theater and is completely confused!"

"You take that back!" Niles yelled. "I will not have you speaking about Daphne in that derogatory way!"

"Okay, hold it!" The usher yelled, startling them all to silence. "May I see these tickets?"

"Of course!" Niles said, shaking his head in disgust. "The nerve of some people, accusing Daphne of doing something so preposterous! Stealing someone's seat indeed! Daphne would never-."

The usher looked at the tickets. "I'm sorry Dr. Crane but this ticket clearly states that it's for Box B, Row A, Seat 6!"

"That's complete and utter balderdash!" Niles yelled. "Why on earth would I buy two exclusive tickets to a ballet performance if the seats aren't side by side? I specifically asked for two of the best seats available! For them to be in two separate locations is entirely-."

He stopped suddenly; his eyes landing on the tickets that the usher held in front of his face.

Sure enough, Niles ticket read: _Orchestra, Row L, Seat 7_. While Daphne's ticket read: _Box B, Row 1, Seat 6_.

Niles cringed in horror. His dream date with Daphne was turning out to be a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dear God!"

Niles hand went to his heart as he gasped in horror.

How could he have been so stupid?

In his haste to buy the tickets, he'd neglected to bother checking the seat assignments.

His efforts to calm his shaken nerves proved to be disastrous when he attempted to take a breath.

Instead of the desired effect, he began to wheeze in and out, the blood rushing from his face.

As quickly as possible he pushed his way out of the row, wincing at the glares and mumbled objections he received. When he reached the aisle, he staggered around like a zombie, a sure sign of hyperventilation.

"Dr. Crane!"

He was only vaguely aware of Daphne's presence beside him, guiding him up and down the aisle and into the lobby where she rubbed his back in slow, even circles.

Miraculously the color in his face returned and he was once again breathing normally.

"Are you all right now?" Daphne asked gently.

"Yes, thank you Daphne. I'm sorry to have caused such a scene. I just-."

He glanced at the tickets, shuddering at the harsh reminder of his foolishness. If only he'd looked at the tickets beforehand.

"Will you excuse me, Daphne? I'm going to give the box office a piece of my mind!"

"But Dr. Crane-."

Feeling somewhat guilty for ignoring the woman he so deeply loved, Niles hurried through the lobby and confronted the first employee he encountered, demanding that he receive two seats together.

But his determination and persistence did little to sway the annoyed staff who threatened to remove him from the theatre.

Defeated, he returned to where Daphne was waiting for him.

"Come on, Daphne. I've had enough of this nonsense for one evening!" He said, taking her hand.

"But Dr. Crane, the ballet is going to start soon!"

"I'm sorry Daphne, but I refuse to support an establishment that accuses its patrons of being absent-minded! I'm going to demand to speak to the manager and then we're leaving!"

Daphne's expression fell. "Leaving? But why?"

"Because this is absolutely humiliating! They can't possibly expect us to attend this performance seated miles apart from each-."

At the disappointed look on Daphne's face, Niles couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I just-."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. I understand. I guess I'm just bein' selfish. I've just always dreamed of goin' to a real ballet and... Well, I guess it doesn't matter now."

But the tears in her eyes told her that it mattered... a lot.

"Let's go find your seat, Daphne. I'd hate for you to miss the opening number."

Daphne's face lit up and the smile she gave him warmed his heart. And then to his utter surprise, she hugged him fiercely and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane! Thank you so much! This means more to me than you'll ever know!"

Niles held her close, taking in the scent of her hair. "You're welcome, Daphne."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you're all right?" Niles asked when they arrived at Daphne's seat in Box B."

She smiled and squeezed his hand; a gesture that made his heart beat faster.

"I'll be fine, Dr. Crane, but you really didn't have to walk me all the way over here."

"Nonsense, Daphne. I invited you and the least I can do is spend as much time as possible with you."

"You really are the sweetest man." Daphne said, causing Niles to blush deeply.

"Well I hope this seat is to your liking."

Like an excited schoolgirl, Daphne sat down and peered over the edge, completely mesmerized by the expansive view.

"Look! I can see the whole theatre!" She exclaimed.

Her voice was so childlike that Niles laughed softly to himself.

It was the most adorable thing he'd ever heard.

The lights flickered, signaling the audience to return to their seats.

"Now, you'd better hurry and find your seat so that you don't miss the show." Daphne said.

"I'll be right outside this doorway as soon as the performance is over." Niles reassured her.

"Don't worry, Dr. Crane. I'll be right here waiting for you. Now go on!"

Niles couldn't help taking one last glance at Daphne as he walked to the doorway en route to the orchestra section below.

Slightly breathless from the long hurried trek to find his seat, he was dismayed to find that he received a less than enthusiastic welcome.

Almost immediately, the rude and hurtful comments began;

"Well it's about time!" an elderly woman snapped.

Niles feigned a smile as he moved past her until he came to his seat.

"You almost didn't make it back!" the gruff man said.

The other patrons around him made it clear that they weren't happy with his return and judging from the harsh comments and hushed whispers, they'd make certain that he wasn't seated in their section again.

As he tried profusely to apologize, he realized that his attempts to clear up the misunderstanding fell on deaf ears.

Sadly he faced the stage, wearing a fake smile and he prayed that he'd be able to enjoy himself. But as he glanced upward toward the box seat in which his angel was sitting, he knew he couldn't possibly enjoy the evening sitting alone.

Instead of taking pleasure in the beautiful production that was unfolding before him, he couldn't shake the reality that he'd managed to fail at yet another thing.

And he found himself even more miserable.


	9. Chapter 9

Niles was so engrossed in thought that he barely noticed the applause signaling the end of the first act. The house lights brightened, indicating that the intermission had begun.

For a moment he wondered if he should make his way to Daphne's seat and find out if she was enjoying the performance.

Silently he chided himself for not even bothering if she wanted to meet during the intermission. What was he thinking?

Through his opera glasses his eyes scanned the performance hall, glancing at each and every seat until he spotted her.

At the mere sight of his goddess, Niles' pulse quickened. Even at this vast distance, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should go to her.

But unfortunately the instant he'd made up his mind, his unwanted company returned-and so did their glares of disgust.

Never in his life had he felt so uncomfortable.

And when he heard his ex-wife's name, he shuddered.

_Dear God..._

Daringly he turned his head to get a closer look at the people around him.

Unexpectedly he locked eyes with the stern looking man and his wife, but he wished he hadn't. A quick glance at the other people seated around him confirmed his fears.

These were friends of Maris!

They had seen the whole embarrassing scenario; the argument over Daphne's seat, and worst of all... his bout of hyperventilation.

It was all bound to get back to Maris and even though they were no longer married to each other, there was no telling what she'd do with that information.

But he was certain that it would make his life even more miserable.

And his dream of winning the heart of his angel would be just a distant memory. Through his opera glasses, he stared at Daphne, who was watching the dancers on the stage intently; the tears glistening in her eyes.

How he longed to go to her, take her in his arms and kiss her sadness away.

But he didn't dare. He certainly wasn't worthy of her and he knew she would never think of him as anything other than a friend.

He returned his attention back to the stage, surprised when everyone stood and began to applaud.

When the house lights were turned on and people began to pour out of the theatre, he realized that he'd missed the entire performance.

But what he'd been staring at for the past two hours was far more beautiful than anything he'd ever see on stage.


	10. Chapter 10

As promised he hurried to Daphne's seat, ignoring the glares of the annoying people around him. A sigh of relief came when he found her waiting for him in the doorway.

But he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt that she was alone.

"I'm sorry I took so long to get here." He said. "I-."

And when he noticed that she was crying, he felt even worse.

Immediately he rushed to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

She smiled when he handed her his handkerchief and blotted her eyes.

"Oh, hello Dr. Crane."

"You're upset. What's happened?"

"I'll be all right. It's just that the events of the night have gotten to me; and not in a good way, I'm afraid."

Niles sighed deeply. This evening was turning out to be far worse than he'd ever dreamed.

Not only had he managed to make a complete and utter fool of himself but he'd ruined Daphne's perfect evening in the process.

"Daphne, I-."

"We should probably get going. I'm sure your brother and father are waiting up for us."

He offered her his arm and they headed out of the theatre. He wanted so much to say something; anything that would make things right between them again, but deep down he knew that any explanation he could possibly come up with would never be enough for the hurt he'd caused her.

They drove home in silence and he was painfully aware of Daphne's quiet sniffling as they made their way through the streets of Seattle.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at The Elliot Bay Towers.

Neither of them said a word as they got out of the car and walked into the building. Niles could feel his heart beating like crazy when they stepped into the elevator and were whisked to the 19th floor.

Dear God, what would he say to her? He simply had to apologize, but how?

The doors opened and before Niles knew it, they were standing face to face at Frasier's doorway.

"Would you like to come in, Dr. Crane?"

"Thank you, Daphne. I believe I would."

She opened the door and led him inside and he had to admit he was grateful that neither Frasier nor his father was around. No doubt they would ask how the evening went, and Niles definitely didn't need another reminder.

"We seem to be alone. I can't say that I'm disappointed about that. I really don't want to deal with your brother or father right now; especially in the state I'm in."

He looked at her in surprise, amazed at how easily she read his mind.

"Daphne, about tonight. I had a wonderful time, even though-."

To his horror she began to cry again.

"Daphne-."

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I just... Will you excuse me for a minute?"

Before he could respond, she hurried into the kitchen.

"Daphne, wait..."

He ran to catch up with her; his heart breaking when he found her sobbing into a dishtowel.

Dear God... he'd broken the heart of the one woman he loved more than anyone in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly he walked into the kitchen; his heart pained at the sight of her tear streaked face. Without a word, he went to her and hugged her warmly.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. I hate to see you hurting like this. This is my fault."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane that's very sweet of you and-what did you just say?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening. I never expected it to end this way. The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you." He said quietly.

"How could you possibly think that you ruined me evening? I had a lovely time!"

"Y-you did?"

"Well of course I did! Oh, you're such a silly man!" She hugged him again, a gesture that brought a smile to his face.

"But Daphne, why are you crying?"

Daphne blotted her eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry I upset you. I guess I just overreacted, what with the ballet and all."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am about the mix up with the tickets and all. I feel terrible that you had to sit all alone. I'm sure that was uncomfortable for you."

"But that wasn't your fault! You had no idea that the tickets were for two different seats."

"Well yes, but I made that horrible scene and then that man practically insulted you!"

"Oh, forget about him, Dr. Crane. He's just a stuffy old sod!"

"Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to forget about him that easily. You see, he's a friend of Maris. It seems that fate dealt me a bad hand when I was assigned that orchestra seat. I hadn't expected to be surrounded by friends of my ex-wife."

"Oh, Dr. Crane I'm so sorry. I had no idea!"

"It's all right. But I feel terrible that I've upset you so."

"Now, I told you already this has nothing to do with you." Daphne reassured him.

"Then why are you crying?"

When she saw the concern on his face, she smiled.

"I just can't stop thinking about _Swan Lake_. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Prince Siegfried fallin' in love with Odette, the swan queen. And the ending is absolutely heartbreakin'. I could barely see the stage for the tears in my eyes. Silly isn't it?"

"Not at all, Daphne. It was a beautiful production." Niles said, feeling more love for her than he thought possible.

She looked at him and smiled. "I should have known you'd say something sweet like that. What was your favorite part?"

Niles swallowed hard. "Oh... Well I-."

"I loved the way Prince Siegfried looked in his blue uniform with the gold trim. So handsome! And Odette in her black ballerina outfit nearly took me breath away! What did you think of the set designs? I loved the orange moon in the background. Made me feel like I was right outside with them!"

"Well..."

"Something wrong, Dr. Crane?"

He sighed deeply. "Actually I wasn't paying attention to the performance at all."

Her eyebrows rose. "But why?"

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Dr. Crane..."

He moved closer and daringly touched her cheek. "Forgive me if this is foreword, but you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Dr Crane... That's such a lovely thing to say. I have to admit I felt terrible watching you down there, knowin' your heart was hurtin' so."

"You mean... you were watching me too?"

She blushed deeply. "I'm afraid I was."

He grinned. "Thank you, Daphne. That means... so much to me. Well, at least that fiasco of a night is over and we won't have to worry about it again. But I am relieved that you enjoyed the ballet."

"Oh, I enjoyed it very much, Dr. Crane. And I can hardly wait for the next one."

"The next one?"

"I was just hoping that next time-."

Niles breath caught in his throat. "Next time? You mean-."

"I hope you'll ask me out again." Daphne said, touching his cheek. . "I had the best time of me life."

"Thank you. I-."

His words were silenced by the most incredible kiss he'd ever experienced.

When they parted, he stared at her in stunned amazement.

"I should be the one thankin' you, Dr. Crane. You made me dream of seeing a real ballet come true!"

"Daphne-."

"Hey Niles!"

They looked up to see Frasier and Martin.

"Oh, hello Dr. Crane... Mr. Crane." Daphne said, pretending to busy herself by putting away a few items.

"Niles, I'm sorry about what happened." Martin said. "I know that hurts like hell; Robin breaking up with you like that."

"But how-."

"I told him, Niles. I'm sorry to break your trust, but I felt that he should know."  
"It's all right, Frasier. Thank you Dad. I guess after Maris, I should be used to having my heart broken by now."

Daphne hung the dishcloth on the oven handle and touched Niles back. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane." She whispered into his ear.

"Well, don't be so hard on yourself, Son." Martin said. "You'll find someone else before you know it. ."

"Actually Dad, I've already found someone. And I love her more than she'll ever know." he replied, smiling at Daphne's surprised reaction.

"I'm glad to hear it, Niles!" Martin called from the living room.

"Dr, Crane, what's going on?"

Relieved to find his father already engrossed in a TV program and Frasier on the phone in the living room, Niles cupped Daphne's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

When the kiss ended, she smiled as he brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Still crying over _Swan Lake_?" He asked softly.

Daphne shook her head. "No..."

"Then what's wrong?"

She kissed him again; longer this time, and then touched her forehead to his.

"Dr. Crane... Niles... I love you, too."

**THE END  
**


End file.
